


The Knight

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [314]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Drabble, King Derek Hale referenced, Knight Stiles Stilinski, M/M, aftermath of warfare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/26/19: "grief, sustain, soldier"Theme week: war.





	The Knight

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/26/19: "grief, sustain, soldier"
> 
> Theme week: war.

Wreckage of the castle still smoldered though days had passed since cannons blasted down its walls.

Sir Mieczysław guided his horse past corpses of soldiers fallen in defense of their king, their king who himself lay fallen too somewhere on the battlefield, though for that Sir Mieczysław felt little grief if any.

The knight was sustained through his survey of defeat and destruction by the knowledge that his own king was victor, King Derek, to whom Sir Mieczysław had pledged his loyalty and his life, and far, far more passionately than the king must ever know, his love as well.


End file.
